Is There Any Answer You Don't Have?
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When playing the game 'Trivial Pursuit' John states that Sherlock can't know the answer to every question. This leads to him and Molly making a wager involving one of them to find one question can't answer or know the answer too. There's 50 at stake! Who will win? One - Shot!


**Is There Any Answer Your Don't Have?**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes found himself scoffing in humour as he began to play his violin,

"I'm just saying, Sherlock. You can't know the answer to every question. No one can" John said one evening when he, Sherlock and Molly had been playing trivial pursuit,

"I am not like every one, John. My mind has been finely tuned and educated within every subject" he said smugly,

"I am fluent in every known language, a master of physics, chess, sport, art, mathematics, history,..." he began to list and John groaned,

"Alright, alight we get it" he moaned and Sherlock smirked smugly and Molly smiled amused,

"I think this presents a good opportunity for a little wager" Molly said earning the two men's curious expressions,

"Me and John shall try and find one question in which you either can't answer or give a wrong answer, Sherlock. What do you say?" she asked and Sherlock smiled in thought,

"The idea is intriguing as it is amusing. I accept" he said and Molly smiled at John and held out her hand,

"£20 goes to the winner?" she proposed and John smirked,

"Make it 50" he said and Molly smiled,

"Done" she said and they shook hands causing Sherlock to look at John,

"Did you read those leaflets regarding gambling addiction I gave you?" he asked causing Molly to giggle as John glared at the detective in response.

* * *

Molly and John gave themselves a deadline of one week to find one question each that they deemed to be too difficult for even the great Sherlock Holmes to understand,

"Ok let's get this over with" the detective said, sitting in his chair and John smirked,

"I'll let Molly go first" he said and Molly smiled teasing,

"Oh ladies first, I insist" she replied back causing Sherlock to chuckle,

"John you are older. Act it and go first" he said simply and John cracked his knuckles and neck before leaning forward intimidatingly,

"Alright, mate... I have made this interesting and I've made my question a riddle" he said smugly and Sherlock smirked leaning back in his chair and held his hands together in a prayer like manner,

"Oh do indulge me" he said and John cleared his throat,

"Your mother and father knock on the front door one morning waking you up. They have come to join you for breakfast. You have jam, butter, marmalade and bread. What do you open first?" he asked intimidatingly and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"You know very well that my parents would never join me for breakfast as I hardly ever eat breakfast" he stated,

"So you submit!" John yelled and Sherlock smirked,

"No" he said,

"My eyes" he answered,

"DAMMIT!" John yelled causing Molly to giggle and she handed John a £50 note,

"I may as well give you this now" she said,

"My question is not nearly as complicated and that was a really good riddle, John" she praised but Sherlock shook his head sitting up firmly,

"No, Miss Hooper. A wager is a wager. Ask your question" he demanded and Molly rolled her eyes,

"Alright. Where does poo come from?" she asked and John burst out laughing,

"Really, Molly?" he demanded and Molly blushed,

"It was the only question I could come up with" she defended and John continued laughing whereas Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Giving the solid sustenance the body takes in, you will find that the body does not need all of it to stay well nourished so it becomes waste that is then disposed of when one visits the rest room" he answered and Molly's eyes were wide and both men looked at her,

"What's up, Mol?" John asked,

"I... I don't believe it... He got it wrong" she murmured,

"WHAT?!" cried both men and Molly laughed brightly,

"Pooh comes from the Hundred Acre Wood, Sherlock" she expressed and John handed Molly her £50 note back as well as a second one for winning the wager,

"Well earner, Miss Hooper. Well earned" the doctor said as the detective held his face in his hand, shamefully.

* * *

 **Just a quick funny little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
